Weekly Updates - Year 2011
December 2011 'December 30, 2011' Starry update this week. *table: Time (3 gems) *chair: Time Stool (10.000 coins) *counter: Bomber (75.000 coins) *wall decoration: Yellow Starry (2 gems) *floor decoration: Sparkling Fountain (45 gems) *wallpaper: Yellow Starry (2 gems) *wallpaper: Pink Starry (3.000 coins) *floor tile: Sparkling Cider (4.500 coins) *floor tile: Sparkling Pink (1 gem) *floor tile: Blue Stars (2 gems) *floor tile: Yellow Stars (5.000 coins) 'December 23, 2011' Today's updates include: *wall decoration: Mistletoe (20.000 coins) *wall decoration: Wreath (3 gems) *floor decoration: Holidy Tree (45 gems) *floor decoration: Polar Bear (60 gems, Limited time) *wallpaper: Gift Wrap wall (2 gems) 'December 20, 2011' Updates to the Android client: Android now has *Badges *Collections *Additional appliance purchase for gems Android did not receive a Christmas version, so there are still no goals, goal locked recipes, marzipan oven or candy cane maker. 'December 16, 2011' Today's updates include: *A new appliance **Fireplace Oven (10.000 coins, constructable) *Two new recipes **Chocolate Cherry Trifle (Oven) **Red Velvet Cookies (Oven) *A ton of new holiday items: **wall decoration: Color Lights (10.000 coins) **floor decoration: 2 Turtle Doves (24.000 coins) **floor decoration: 3 French Hens (24 gems) **floor decoration: 4 Calling Birds (24 gems) **floor decoration: 5 Golden Rings (12 gems) **floor decoration: Holiday Kitten (36 gems, Limited time) **floor decoration: Partridge in a Pear Tree (30.000 coins) **floor tile: Gingerbread tile (3 gems) **wallpaper: Gingerbread wall (7.000 coins) 'December 15, 2011' iOS: Goals have been fixed for the iOS Christmas version of Bakery Story and are being rolled out to users. It has also been announced that the new appliances will not be removed when the holiday is over, but they will no longer be available for purchase. This will allow users to master the recipes even after the holiday. Android: According to moderator GroupMagma: We are aware of Android users' desire for full feature and content parity. We agree that it is a concern, and it is one that we are actively correcting. However, I can't speculate when full parity will come to Android, and I'm not able to speculate on whether or not Android users will receive the holiday Goals in BS/Farm/RS. 'December 12, 2011' Many of the iOS Christmas items were rolled out to Android users today. While the new appliances and recipes still do not seem to have made an appearance, here are the additional items which Android users can purchase. There are some items in this list which do not appear in the iOS list above, as they were not mentioned in the Team Lava forums as available in that version. *floor decoration: Christmas Menu (15 gems) *floor decoration: Holiday Display (28 gems) *floor decoration: Holiday Divider (6 gems) *floor decoration: Holiday Dog (32 gems) *floor decoration: Holiday Waitress (20 gems) *floor decoration: Snowflake Divider (30,000 coins) *floor tile: Pink Snowflake (2 gems) 'December 9, 2011' Android: This week's updates includes the following items: *wall decoration: Gingerbread Clock (14,000 coins) *wall decoration: Mistletoe Arch (20 gems) *floor decoration: Giant Candy Cane (31 gems, limted time purchase) *floor decoration: Gift Basket (34 gems) Holiday Gift Box (24 gems) *First Prize **Gingerbread Baker *Second Prize **Gingerbread Tree *Third Prize **Gingerbread Couch **Gingerbread Reindeer *Fourth Prize **Gingerbread Lamp Post *Additional items, level currently unknown **Gingerbread House iOS: The iOS platform received all of this week's Android items, plus a new Christmas version of the game. The Christmas version includes: *Two new appliances: **Candy Cane Maker (10.000 coins, requires construction) **Marzipan Oven (10.000 coins) *Seven new recipes, all but the Marzipan appear to unlockable through goals (and the goals appear to be bugged and not yet working): **Cranberry Cider (Drink Machine) **Holiday Cupcake (Oven) **Gingerbread Cake (Oven) **Mince Pie (Oven) **Yule Log (Oven) **Candy Cane Cake (Candy Cane Maker) **Marzipan (Marzipan Oven - this recipe is currently bugged and the pictures for the recipe book, while cooking, waiting to be served and waiting to be purchased is invisible) *Several additional holiday items: **table: Candy Cane (8 gems) **chair: Candy Cane (15.000 coins) **floor decoration: Christmas Tree Ballons (50.000 coins) **floor decoration: Lighted Pillar (55.000 coins) **floor decoration: North Pole Sign (40.000 coins) **floor decoration: Pile of Gifts (20.000 coins) **floor decoration: Reindeer Penguin (20 gems) **floor decoration: Santa Bird (18.000 coins) **floor decoration: Snowflake Divider (30.000 coins) **floor tile: Green Snowflake (7.500 coins) 'December 2, 2011' This week's updates include: *table: Gingerbread (8 gems) *chair: Gingerbread Chair (15.000 coins) *counter: Gingerbread (15 gems) *floor decoration: Giant Ornaments (31 gems, Limited time). Category:Weekly Updates Category:Year 2011